Passages
by Elenne
Summary: La Bataille Finale. Harry Potter et le Lord Sombre s'affrontent, un seul en réchappera. Point de vue de trois soldats que tout oppose, et pourtant de la même armée...


"Il va être l'heure, Hermione.

La voix était douce, un peu triste. Ginevra Weasley regardait Hermione Granger, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. Ses grands yeux bruns et caves, profondément enfoncés dans les orbites, exprimaient le dernier espoir de quelqu'un qui va offrir sa vie pour sauver celle des autres. Le regard de quelqu'un qui n'attend plus rien, sauf la fin.

_Il va être l'heure..._

L'horreur de cette phrase sauta soudain aux yeux d'Hermione, en même temps que sa désinvolture. _Il va être l'heure_. L'heure de quoi? De prendre le thé? Si seulement...

Elle soupira.

"J'arrive, petite soeur - le regard d'Hermione se fit plus doux, nostalgique. Le départ est prévu pour quand?

"Il est...voyons...

"Neuf heures et demie.

"Dans une demi-heure, alors. Albus a programmé le Portoloin pour midi pile. Cela nous laisse le temps de tout préparer. Juste le temps. On t'attend dans la salle du premier étage dans un quart d'heure.

La jeune femme exhiba un parchemin.

"O.K., Gin, un quart d'heure. Je termine ça et puis j'arrive.

"C'est quoi?

"Oh, rien. Une trace. Pour qu'on se souvienne de nous si...

"Bien, Mione. Bonne idée. Je vais rejoindre Harry. Le voir une dernière fois avant...

Les yeux noisette et intelligents de la jeune Auror exprimèrent sa compréhension en brillant de compassion.

"A tout de suite, alors.

"A tout de suite.

Ginny sourit d'un air las, posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, fit mine de l'ouvrir. Hermione la retint.

"Oui?

"Il va s'en sortir, je le sais.

"Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre Mione. Ce n'est pas moi...c'est lui.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ginny sortit. Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois, se regarda dans le miroir accroché au-dessus de son bureau.

"Allez, ma vieille, fit-elle à son reflet. On s'est coltiné un Troll, un Basilic, des Détraqueurs, des foutus mages noirs, une harpie hystérique - non, plusieurs -, un tuyau d'arrosage vivant et une bande de connards finis pendant toute notre scolarité, c'est pas un enfoiré de serpent visqueux qui va nous arrêter, pas vrai?

Elle sourit à son image, prit sa plume et commença à écrire.

_Vendredi, 3 juillet 1998._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris aujourd'hui, alors qu'il doit y avoir un tas de choses plus utiles à faire avant la Bataille. Enfin, c'est comme ça. Peut-être pour rappeler que nous avons vécu, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Albus, Remus, moi, les autres. Pour raconter notre vie comme personnes. Pour ne pas qu'on rentre dans les livres d'histoire. Pour dire qu'on a existé, nous, pas seulement le Survivant et tous ses comparses.  
Je ne vais pas tout raconter de ce qu'on a vécu. Juste les moments qui m'ont marquée, que j'aimerais retenir, auxquels j'aimerais repenser au dernier moment.  
C'est pour ça que mon histoire commence le 1er Septembre 1991, dans le Poudlard Express..._

õOõ

"Susan?

La jeune femme leva la tête vers l'homme qui la dévisageait d'un air de compassion profonde.

"Pr Lupin?

"Nous partons dans vingt-cinq minutes.

Les yeux bleu pâle de l'ancienne Poufsouffle n'exprimaient rien, sinon un farouche désir de venger les siens et d'abattre les Mangemorts. Cette Maison s'était révélée une des plus âpres au combat contre le Seigneur Sombre. Le nom de code de la section que dirigeaient Susan Bones et Justin Finch-Fletchley était "La Force Tranquille". Et c'était exactement la personnalité de la jeune femme.

"Tu seras prête, Susan?

"Je suis toujours prête, Lupin.

Il lui sourit. Les yeux clairs de son ancienne élève exprimèrent soudain l'incertitude.

"Professeur?

"Oui?

"Nous allons en sortir, n'est-ce pas? Potter va gagner...

Le regard de Remus se fit plus grave, les pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux se détendirent.

"Oui, Susan. Si nous l'aidons...

Elle sourit à son tour, l'air triste.

"Si nous l'aidons...murmura-t-elle. Je descends dans dix minutes, reprit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Lupin se glissa par l'embrasure de la porte, laissant filtrer un "A tout de suite" par-derrière celle-ci. Susan soupira, puis saisit une plume, un parchemin et commença à écrire.

_Je m'appelle Susan Bones, j'ai dix-huit ans. Aujourd'hui est le jour de la Bataille. Je pense que nous allons tous y laisser notre peau, mais au moins, Potter va battre le Seigneur Sombre...enfin j'espère.  
Mais peut-être faudrait-il que je parle un peu de la Résistance. Eh bien voici. Il y a maintenant trois ans que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est revenu, et depuis lors, notre combat n'a pas cessé. Cela a commencé de la manière qui suit..._

õOõ

Les mains pâles tenaient une photographie un peu jaunie. Sur celle-ci, une jeune fille blonde, aux yeux gris pétillants de bonheur, souriait d'un air malicieux à l'objectif. Le soleil se couchait derrière elle, se prenant dans ses cheveux, l'auréolant d'un cercle doré. Un ange. Un ange à l'apogée de sa beauté et de sa pureté, resplendissant, juste avant que l'incube ne surgisse et ne lui prenne son innocence.

Les mêmes yeux gris, mais à l'expression à la fois froide et indiciblement mélancolique, glissèrent sur le visage rieur, sur la robe d'uniforme de Poudlard...s'arrêtèrent sur la légende.

_Photo de Narci par Andy. 20 septembre 1971._

Une autre photo. Une fille à la somptueuse chevelure sombre et brillante, les yeux noirs et étincelants sous des paupières un peu lourdes. S'appuyant nonchalamment à un arbre, elle souriait d'un air blasé. Ses dents parfaitement blanches, pointues, telles des crocs, scintillaient dans le soleil de printemps. Dents brillantes, yeux brillants, chevelure brillante et peau pâle, diaphane. Cavalière de l'Apocalypse en puissance.

_Bella par Rodolphus. 18 mai 1972._

On frappa à la porte. Les mains pâles se hâtèrent de glisser les deux photos sous le sous-main posé sur le bureau.

"Oui?

Narcissa Malfoy poussa la porte. Amaigrie et l'air fatigué. Les cheveux dorés étaient devenus d'un blond pâle, presque gris, aucune lueur joyeuse ne pétillait plus au fond des yeux d'un argent métallique. La peau de neige du cou laissait voir des veines bleuâtres et palpitantes, les lèvres mauves étaient constamment crispées en une moue désabusée. L'ange avait été déchu. Narcissa était désormais semblable à la terre trop fatiguée, devenue stérile, mais dont on sait qu'elle a un jour accueilli les plus belles fleurs, les plus lourds épis.

"Mère...

"Draco. Severus Rogue vient de me prévenir... Les membres de l'Ordre se regroupent. Dans une demi-heure, ils seront au Manoir.

Voix fatiguée et mélancolique. Les paupières d'un violet cireux de la femme s'abaissèrent un instant, cachant les yeux gris. Puis se rouvrirent. Les prunelles d'argent étaient environnées de bleu sombre.  
_Nuits sans sommeil... Depuis si longtemps... Reprends-toi, Narcissa. Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois, et tu pourras dormir._

Draco souffla, se leva et fit face à sa mère. Il leur était maintenant impossible de reculer.

"Eh bien, mère, nous allons nous battre.

"Je ne reviendrai plus après, Draco... Je suis si fatiguée.

"Ne dites pas ça, mère. Comme toujours, vous vous en sortirez. D'accord?

"Ce n'est plus pareil... Aujourd'hui, Lucius va mourir. Et je serai vengée de toutes ces années. Et je vais m'endormir.

La main blanche et sèche effleura un instant la joue du jeune homme, comme pour dire au revoir. Et Draco Malfoy, le fier héritier Malfoy, la quintessence du sang pur sorcier, sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient aider Potty, le petit prétentieux, à vaincre le Lord Sombre. Et tout allait changer...  
La même lueur mélancolique habitait les deux regards gris. Les yeux gris des Black... _Andy... Sirius..._

Il sentit qu'elle s'en allait. Alors il prononça un mot qui n'avait plus franchi ses lèvres depuis des années.

"Maman...

La lèvre inférieure de Narcissa, si pâle, trembla un peu. La femme ouvrit les bras au jeune homme. Un instant, les deux chevelures blondes se mêlèrent. La mère et le fils s'étreignirent.

XoxOxoX

Voilà. J'ai mis un peu longtemps pour pondre un truc pareil, je vous l'accorde, mais j'avais plutôt la tête à ça ces jours-ci. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite des embêtements de Draky-chou et Hermignonne est en bonne marche.  
Maintenant je voudrais votre avis. Voulez-vous la suite de ce OS? Elle concernerait la bataille finale - toujours du point de vue de ces trois personnages -, et comporterait éventuellement un troisième chapitre.  
Attention, prêts, reviewez!


End file.
